Sick
by Girl59
Summary: Kanda is sick and Lavi is the one who gets to take care of him. Yuvi! rated T for mild language from Kanda.


Disclaimer: all characters rightfully belong to Katsura Hoshino. If I owned them they probably wouldn't even exist -_- anyway here you go.

"Hello Lavi," Allen says in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hey Allen. Lenalee," I nod in the direction of the Chinese girl.

"Well, I really should get going. Komui has a mission for me," Allen sighs. The white haired boy stands and gathering his monstrous pile of random bowls and plates, sets off for his next mission.

"What about you Lavi? Any assignments today?" Lenalee asks me once Allen disappears from sight .

"No I'm free today."

"Bookman?" she inquires.

"I'm even free of the old panda today," I say searching for the ninja kick I typically get for saying something like that.

Lenalee gives a small giggle, "Well that's a first."

"I know, but I think I deserve it. I mean Jiji has had me up for three nights straight now. So he gave me a day to relax/sleep."

"That was nice of him."

We sit in silence as we eat our breakfast. "Wait a minute. Where's Yuu? Usually he's threatened to kill someone already," I state.

"Oh Kanda's not feeling well so he's in bed."

"But Yuu never gets sick. At least not since I've known him."

"Oh it's a long story."

"Enlighten me."

"Well, Kanda just came back from a long mission, a month I think. And he went to Komui's office to give the report, but the science division got a hold of him. They made him drink a concoction that was supposed to cure exhaustion but instead it suppressed his tattoo, rendering it useless. Never having been sick he caught something almost instantly. We have no idea when the effects will wear off, so for now he's stuck in bed with a cold," Lenalee spits out.

"So he's not feeling good because of some mixture?"

"Yeah those scientists are sadists. I feel bad for Kanda and I hope he starts feeling better," Lenalee says sympathetically.

"Me too, he must be miserable."

"Hey Lavi, Would you mind checking in on him? I'm supposed to keep an eye on him, but I should go watch the science group to keep them from testing any more mixtures," Lenalee smiles.

"Of course I can. You go keep them from world domination," I answer cheerfully.

"Thank you so much, Lavi," she rises from her seat and disappears towards Komui's office.

I stand and walk to the kitchen and hand my empty plate to Jerry. I then head towards Yuu's room. Arriving I knock on the door.

"Go away." Come's the exorcists answer.

"Awww come on Yuu-chan," I plead. I hear him cough.

"Go the fuck away!" his answer again. I notice his voice is hoarse from what I think is a sore throat or a lot of coughing.

"I can't, I told Lenalee I would check on you," I try, knowing the samurai has a bit of a soft spot for the girl. He doesn't reply so I open the door, knowing full well I'll probably get run through with Mugen later.

"Didn't I tell you to go away baka usagi!" he shouted.

"Now Yuu-chan if you keep yelling like this you're going to lose your voice," I chide him.

"Che," he unsuccessfully tries to stifle a cough.

"You really should get some sleep," I say

"I can't sleep my head is fucking pounding so hard it feels like it will explode!" he yells.

"What else is wrong?"

"My throat hurts, I'm really fucking cold, and I can't stop coughing," he growls but ends up coughing instead.

"It's just a cold. You really need to go to sleep. I'll come back later to check in on you."

"Che," He lies down, pulling his blanket up to his chin and curling into a ball. I quietly exit, remembering I'm beat and am tired myself I go to my room to hopefully get some much needed sleep. I throw my door open and, closing it behind me a plop down on my bed. I move various books and papers so I can stretch out, and get comfortable. 'I'll just take a little nap' I think to myself. And I'm soon sound asleep, but it is short lived.

I jerk awake at 2:00p.m. I yawn disappointed I only slept for three hours. My stomach makes the sound of a dying whale. I groan, getting up I head down to the kitchen for food.

"Hello Lavi! What can I get you?" Jerry asks enthusiastically.

"Can I get some lamb and lentil soup?"

"Of course dear, anything you want," Jerry starts cooking my food. Only about five minutes later, I'm sitting happily enjoying my soup. I quickly eat it and decide to go check on Yuu.

I again walk the distance to Yuu's room.

"Yuu?" I ask, knocking. I'm answered by the sounds of him retching. I open his door and walk inside to find Yuu standing in front of the sink in his small bathroom. I walk over and position myself beside him. I gather up his long hair and hold it back to keep it out of his face. Finally after he empties everything from his stomach, he straightens and on unsteady feet he walks back to his bed and sits down.

"Thanks," he says quietly, which is very strange for him.

"Did you lose your voice?"

"Shut up," he shouts as loud as he can manage without his voice cracking.

"I told you not to yell."

"Shut your …" he breaks off with a deep cough.

"You said I would feel better if I went to sleep, baka usagi!" he roars.

"I also said you had a cold but I'm having doubts."

"No shit. My chest started hurting and if that wasn't enough I'm as nauseous as hell."

"Yuu it sounds like you have pneumonia. I should go get you something for this. Pneumonia can be dangerous if you don't have any medicine."

"Che."

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Whatever." I leave and go to the infirmary. I get there and find the head nurse.

"What do you need?" she asks impatiently.

"Some medicine for Yuu, I think he has pneumonia," I say quickly a little scared of her.

"Oh yes I heard what the science division did. Since he's never been sick it's much more dangerous than, if say, you or I were to get it." She strides over to a cabinet and begins rummaging through tons of different bottles, some with liquids some with pills. Finally she finds the bottle she wants. She hands the bottle to me. I thank her and march back to Yuu's room (again). I open the door and let myself in.

"Yuu?" I give him a light shake on his shoulder.

"Mmmm," he mumbles groggily.

"Come on Yuu I have some medication for you." At last he opens his eyes, and sits up. I look at the label, Penicillin, turning over the bottle I read how many pills he has to take. I push the cap of the bottle down and twist. I take out to pills and place them in the awaiting hand. Yuu sticks them in his mouth and just dry swallows them.

"Get some rest," I say as he lies back down. I lean over and drape the blanket over him. I'm going to exit his room and go to mine, when I hear his voice.

"Please don't go," he says sleepily.

"But Yuu-chan."

"Please?"

"Okay," I say giving in.

"Lavi?"

"What Yuu?"

"I'm cold."

"Okay." I reach for another blanket. I lay it on top of him and he suddenly catches my wrist.

"What Yuu?" But he gives a slight tug and I figure out what he wants. I pull back the covers and crawl into bed next to him. He immediately curls against me.

"I love you, Lavi," the faintest whisper, but all the same I hear it.

"I love you too, Yuu," I say a little dumbfounded. I soon hear his breathing even out, telling me he's asleep. I close my eyes and soon, I too, am asleep. It was the soundest sleep I've had in a very long time.

End note: Sorry if it sucks. And I was also thinking of making this a series of one-shots but… anyway reviews please? They make me very happy :)


End file.
